Marauders
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Set around the Marauders about their time at Hogwarts and later. Includes Wolfstar (but not always) , Jily (Lames) and general Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god, I have so many stories being written, and most of them are Harry Potter.**

 **If I made a blog about book reviews, photography and photography, would any of ya'll follow it?**

 **Hope you all have a great day.**

 **Fez**

"Guys..." Remus whisper-yelled after the other three Marauders. They were walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, Sirius, Peter and James whispering furiously to each other trying to perfect their new joke.

Sirius had come up with it last night, telling James and Peter who had agreed with vigour.

No matter how many times Lupin had told them it was a bad idea, none of them listened.

"Padfoot, do we have to do it with McGonagall? What about next lesson?" he tried once more but his frantic pleading went unheard as Peter flung the door to their Transfiguration classroom. It crashed against the door.

"I'm here!" He yelled, eyes shining in his little endearing grin.

"I'm queer." Sirius side-stepped in, spreading his arms with a flourish. There was a couple mutters of -'Well, we knew that'

"I'm a deer!" Lupin felt his eyes widen slightly, James couldn't just tell people that!

Lily Evans sniggered. "You are anything but a dear, Potter."

Lupin desolately walked in after them.

"I'm sorry." He looked at McGonagall who had one eyebrow raised sternly.

"You are all late."

Lupin sighed again, glaring at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, who only grinned at him sideways.

"I'm aware." The second the words were out of his mouth, James and Sirius fell to the floor, clutching onto each other in fits of laughter. Peter was clutching the edge of a very confused girl, tears streaming down his face.

McGonagall sighed, taking in the hysterical boys and the stony-faced Lupin.

"You all have detention in my office after lesson today." she said.

The Marauders struggled to their seats at the back of the class, Lupin digging his fingers into their sides and backs in an attempt to get them to shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I ship WolfStar with the same intensity as Destiel. This is going to be a series of drabbles,**

"C'mon Prongs." Remus sighed, pulling at the covers wound around a very hung-over James.

James groaned at the bright light of the room, where Lupin had remorselessly flung open the curtains.

"My head is killing me." His voice a croak from where he had been (badly, in Remus' opinion) screeching karaoke with Sirius until two am.

Lupin had been happy to let him sleep in, but it was two in the afternoon now and he knew James had a date with Lily later.

Well, in half an hour.

"That's your brain, trying to comprehend it's own stupidity." Lupin scolded, already dreading waking Padfoot up.

With one last heave, James tumbled to the floor, still in his duvet, groaning.

"Make me coffee?"

With a sigh, Lupin left the room, taking a few seconds to pound on Sirius' shut door. When he heard the answering grunt/groan, he smiled and started up the coffee machine.

He had a feeling they would need a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys?" Sirius' voice called out in the darkness of the Marauder's dorm room. There was shuffling as Lupin rolled over to glare at him.

"Shut up, Padfoot." He hissed "It's too late." To prove his point, there was a loud rapping on the wall that separated them from another group of boys.

Across the room, Peter snored loudly.

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Don't worry. It totally wasn't the best joke of my life."

"I doubt that." James called sleepily from his bed. "There was that one last week about the duck, DJ and Azkaban. That one got us outta detention."

"It got you two out of detention." Lupin retorted. "I don't get detentions and neither does Peter. We use them for revision to keep you two idiots company."

"No, its because you have no other friends." Sirius said, with a grin in his voice.

"True." Agreed James.

Two shoes, one Sirius recognised as his own, landed with complete precision on their heads.

"I have other friends. Tell us the bloody joke Sirius."

"No. Not if you're going to be like that." Sirius threw the shoe back at Lupin and it thunked in the floor, short of its target.

Lupin sniggered.

They lapsed into silence again, only Peter's snores breaking it.

"I guess you could call James a Marau _deer_." Sirius blurted.

Immediately, mass groaning erupted from James and Lupin's beds.

Peter awoke at the noise, sitting up sleepily.

"What did I miss?" He snuffled. Sirius burst into further laughter, followed by James.

"Sirius Black, if you repeat that, I will _kill_ you." Lupin gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. It's been forever. I'm aware that I literally just started this story, but it's on hiatus now, as with everything else.**

 **I just need to concentrate on school and I'm trying to sort out an actual story now, which is harder than I expected (It's a fanfiction writing contest, and I'm doing a Nightvale AU, if anyone cares)**

 **So, I'm sorry, but I will be back around Halloween.**

 **Have a great day and hope you enjoy the Wolfstar :)**

 **Fez.**

James looked back at Peter, to check he had the camera rolling.

They were creeping along the cramped hallway of the Marauders' flat. It was in the middle of a Muggle town, and they were surrounded by lovely- well they were a bit suspicious at first- Muggles.

And on the edge of a massive wood, with the foliage so thick you couldn't see the ground at night. Perfect for Lupin.

Usually, James would be using Sirius as the camera man, instead of Peter (who was perfectly fine, except Sirius was James's number one man)

James laid a hand on the doorknob, nodded at Peter, who did a thumbs up, and flung the door open with a crash of "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY ARSEHOLE."

Lupin shot up in his bed, (James had been considerate enough not to do this anywhere near the full moon) with a squeak.

"James, what-?" He frowned, glaring at the man, practically wetting himself laughing on the floor.

That was when Peter realised Lupin was shirtless and Sirius hadn't come stumbling out of his room at James' shout.

"James..." he warned, already backing away.

Sirius Black sat upright in his best friend's Remus' bed, also shirtless and his strangely long hair was tousled.

Rubbing his eyes, he squinted across at Peter and James (who was backing away with a shocked expression on his face.) before draping himself across Lupin's back with a sleepy yawn.

"You owe me five Galleons." James muttered over his shoulder.

"Pfft, dream on Prongs."

Slowly, the door shut behind the two.

-.. . . .-./ -. - -../ ../ ... ... .. .-./ .. -

(you ever write something in Morse Code and forget what it means? ^^^^ its something along the lines of Goddamn I ship it. I think)

Sirius yawned and rubbed at his eyes, leaning his chin on Remus' shoulder.

"What was that about?" he asked, trying to pull Lupin down with him as he lay down.

"The 'Vine' I imagine." Lupin sighed, lying down next to his boyfriend. "Or just their own way of getting amusement from this dreary floating orb in the endless void with no way of knowing if we are truly alive."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "Go to sleep Mooney, It's too early for your existential crisis'."

"Get me coffee?"

"Later."


	5. Chapter 5

Peter Pettigrew hurried through the grand stone halls of Hogwarts, breath huffing fast past his lips. It was after lessons, and he had a mission.

"Professor!" He gasped, finally spotting the dark green hat and cloak.

"Ah, Mr. Pettigrew." Minerva McGonagall said, turning around. She looked at him with a friendly enough expression, until he had caught his breath.

"I hav- I have a question about the Transfiguration homework." he heaved. Her lips spread into a thin line.

"I didn't set any." she replied. Then she looked around the almost empty corridor.

"Where is Mr Black?" she asked, noting the quiet instead of teh usual screeching of students as they realize there is a tarantula the size of a rhino coming down the halls at them, or a bog has appeared while they are walking through the corridors, thanks to the 'Marauders' as they called themselves.

And now Lily Evans had joined their ranks, she had been ferrying Muggle prank books in and out of the school. One extremely good trick was just placing a mirror on top of a step in the moving staircases, so students stepped over it and straight into a step that would close over their leg.

Peter looked uneasily down the corridor. "Uh, doing stuff." he said, pointedly vaguely.

"I don't like the sound of that." she said severely. "Where's Mr Lupin?"

Peter smiled slightly, as if trying to calm the beast. "Trying to stop Sirius from doing the thing?"

McGonagall sighed.

 _She was honestly getting to old for this. That or she wasn't being paid enough._

"Mr Potter?" she said tiredly. With any luck it would just be another bog. There were easy to clean up at least.

"Trying to stop Lupin from stopping Sirius doing the thing." the boy recited proudly.

A smile twitched at the corners of the professors lips. "And what are you doing here, Mr Pettigrew?"

The boy smiled innocently up at her. "I'm meant to be stopping you from stopping James from stopping Lupin from stopping Sirius from doing the thing."

 _Merlin, these boys were going to be the end of her._

"Where are they?" she said, her Scottish accents coming in thickly as it did when she was proud or angry.

Peter deflated a little, looking at the flagstones beneath his feet. "Third floor Defence classroom."

"Well, let's hope its a good show." she said, smiling back at the upset boy, as she swept towards the classroom, wand out.

 _These boys_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sirius, please be quiet." Remus groaned and rolled over in his bed, except he was hindered by the massive weight of the black dog on top of his legs.

The dog whined, nosing at the werewolves knees.

"Guys..." yawned Peter, who was the furthest away and could get _some_ sleep in.

It was two in the morning, and the Marauder had been up all night, Remus studying, James and Sirius working on some new prank about making a swamp appear in the middle of a corridor in lesson changeover. Peter had been helping James and Sirius, Remus occasionally calling over a couple of rules they were blatantly breaking.

When the clock striked twelve, they had a prank that wasn't entirely rule-abiding but the only rules they were actually breaking were minor. And Remus had a set study plan for the next week, which James and Sirius would undoubtedly copy off.

Then for a further two hours, Sirius had just bothered the ever-loving _hell_ out of Lupin.

James groaned. "Sirius, leave the poor kid alone."

"I'm not a kid!" Lupin said, outraged. He was the youngest, fair enough, but more mature than James.

Sirius suddenly shifted back to human, still on top of Lupin. "Then I won't leave you alone." and he was back in dog form, standing up and circling around on Lupin's legs before sitting back in the exact same position.

"Oh my god, at least get off my legs." Lupin groaned.

Even Sirius, running on a sugar high, knew to move off then. After all, he had been there when Lupin, in werewolf form, had sliced his leg open on glass and it still hadn't healed.

However, he was not above curling up right next to Lupin's face and licking what was not hidden by the pillow.

"Fight me." the tired boy almost whimpered, turning the whole of his face into the pillow.

In an instant, Sirius was human, pulling his grinning face towards Lupin's covered one in the gloom.

"You _could_ fight me, but you could also kiss me." he laughed, and James groaned in frustration in the bed opposite theirs.

With a sigh, Lupin locked an arm around the boys neck and pulled him down next to him on the narrow bed. In each others arms, they slept that way until morning.

(and if James took Lily's posh Muggle camera to take pictures before they both woke up, he would never tell)


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh, probably would have made a new story out of this, but it's a oneshot, so hope you enjoy.**

Lupin squatted next to the cage, one hand gripping the mesh. A clipboard tied to the door declared that the dog was called "Rob" and 'Loves cuddles and strokes' followed by three exclamation marks.

The dog in the cage looked back at him, one ear cocked in confusion. It could smell sadness on the man, as well as two other dogs, one scent fading with time.

Lupin sighed, and stood up, the dog turning its head from Lupin to the twenty-something woman next to him.

"I'd like to adopt that one, please." Lupin told the woman, who nodded, smiling wide.

"Okay then!" She began walking down the corridor, followed by the howling of other dogs in the shelter. "If you would like to follow me to my office and fill out the paper work!"

Lupin looked back at the Jack Russell type puppy and smiled, possibly for the first time in days.

000ooo000

Within an hour, Lupin was in his battered Cadillac, driving home with a dog and a heap of toys and food and accessories.

The dog whined quietly and Lupin glanced over at him.

"Hey there, Rob." He said and immediately face palmed mentally.

He was used to talking to dogs like they were human, a habit left over from Sirius.

Lupin felt his heart drop just at thinking his name. Without thinking he reached out and stroked Rob's head, trying to will his mind away from _him_.

Rob whined again and lay down on the front seat, looking up at Lupin with big brown eyes.

Lupin would be lying if he said it wasn't the dog's appearance hadn't made him choose him. Rob was small, with golden fur and as Remus later found out, pretty dumb. He had a tendency to walk into walls, which had concerned Lupin at first, but he'd grown used to it.

"I hope you're going to be happy with me," He carried on, reaching out and stroking the dog's head. Rob turned his head and licked Lupin's hand enthusiastically, drawing a laugh from the man.

"Yeah. You're going to happy."

000ooo000

One night, just after the full moon, Lupin was sleeping on his sofa.

He'd been trying to finish some paperwork for the Muggle job he'd managed to get after the Potter's death, and had ended up falling asleep on the comfortable sofa.

He was woken up by something leaping on in his feet, and he groaned, shifting his legs.

"Get off, Pads." He mumbled, instinctively, half-raising his head to glare at the dog on his legs.

But he freezes, looking at a Jack Russel cross instead of a great, hulking black dog and everything from the past month came flooding back. He blinked hard, biting his lip.

He pressed his face hard into the cushion.

'Sirius is a traitor.' he reminds himself silently. 'Stop loving him. Traitor. Traitor. Traitor.'

 **God, everything I've done today is drenched in feels. Oops.**

 **Well, I hope you've had a great day :)**

 **Fez.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lupin could feel hatred swelling up inside of him, like when it was the full moon and his wolf was coming out.

But it was the middle of the day, and the hatred was directed at the old man in front of him.

"You told me he was guilty." he choked out, his fury causing a lump in his throat. "You told me to move on, that he had killed one of my best friends and it was rightful for him to go to that place." he swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath.

Dumbledore looked at him, in his condescending way. "I didn't know, Remus." He answered, infuriatingly calm and reasonable and Lupin clenched his fists. "No more than you did,"

He could see Peter's face as he closed his eyes, the weasel of a man, looking even uglier than when he was a kid. Remus felt bad for a second, they had been friends, Peter had sat with him, doing homework while James tried to woo Lily and Sirius tried to woo Lupin. He tried to calm himself down before he did something rash. But it was too late.

"I told you! I told you so many times that he was innocent!" He voice cracked on 'so many' and his eyes blazed. "He rotted in that cell for so many years! Twelve! He didn't see Harry grow up, and he should've! You didn't let him explain, you just sent him away!"

"Remus please calm down," his voice was still steady, completely unperturbed by having a raging man in his office.

He shouldn't be headmaster. He had let Sirius sit in Azkaban, for twelve years. Longer than he'd been at Hogwarts. He'd sent Harry to live with his abusive aunt and uncle, they'd kept him in a cupboard for most of his life!

He let out a long breath, his fists relaxing. Dumbledore looked at him like he was expecting an apology.

"I quit." he said bluntly and clearly, before tuning with a swish of his robes to find his best friend.

 **Okay, I know I said last time that I would be more active. Haha. Sorry, but I'm here now, with more prompts and sudden motivation.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Fez.**


	9. Chapter 9

Remus groaned, pressing his forehead into the heel of his hand.

"James, you just can't do that." He told his friend, with a long-suffering sigh.

"What? Seeing how McGonagall would react to catnip is a scientific experiment that could expand on the knowledge of Animagi!" James argued, voice innocent but his face was mischievous.

"She won't know it's us!"

"She always knows it's us, James, don't be an idiot."

"Cmon! Live a little Remus!" James said eagerly, his hands gesturing wildly like he usually did when he was excitedly.

"Sirius." Remus said, turning to his friend for some support. "Tell James that he's an idiot. PLEASE." He stressed the last word. A single mother of three kids at age 16. How sad.

Sirius had been trying to stay out of the conversation, but was listening in anyway.

"Okay, okay Lupe. Keep your pants on." Lupin made an annoyed noise.

"James. My best friend, my partner in crime." Sirius rested his hands on James' shoulders.

"You're/Prong/!"

Remus face palmed. The other two burst into laughter, Sirius almost slipping off the sofa and with Peter joining in as well.

When their laughter had died down and James had wiped his tears away, Sirius looked at James seriously.

"Okay but where are we going to get the catnip form?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I am going to get my shit together this year, I promise guys!**

 **Expect more chapters over the next few days/week!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through this bullshit, you guys/gals/nonbinary pals are all great xx**

 **Fez.**

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Sirius demanded, towering over Madam Pomfrey by a good few inches, but the nurse didn't look like she was backing down.

"Master Lupin needs to rest after his activity last night." She replied, a warning tone in her voice.

"Why can't I see him? I'm his best friend!" Sirius protested, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Suddenly he changed tactics and smiled hopefully up at her.

"Just five minutes? A friendly face could really help him recover?" He pleaded.

The matron put her hands on her hips, blocking the doorway.

"Unless you are injured you may not enter the infirmary." She told him with a note of finality in her voice.

Sirius looked at her, the cogs in his mind turning. Just when the matron thought she had won and she had begun to turn towards the door, Sirius did something unexpected. Although seeing as it was Sirius Black, Madam Pomfrey didn't see why she hadn't expected it.

Sirius Black punched himself squarely in the nose, blood immediately gushing out and he stared down at her with a poorly hidden smirk.

"I'm injured, can I go in now?"

Later when Sirius' nosebleed had been fixed, he had been allowed into the infirmary to see Lupin for five minutes, who was asleep anyway. McGonagall heard the whole story, and looking across the infirmary where Sirius was leaning over a pale, unconscious Lupin, she shook her head.

"Well, you have to admire his dedication."


End file.
